


The Warning

by insomnatine



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, idk this is the first time i write something mcyt related, just my take on tommy's judgement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnatine/pseuds/insomnatine
Summary: After Tommy burned George's house and Dream started building wall around L'Manburg, Tubbo must do something to stop all the madness - or at least try to.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The Warning

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all, english is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistakes. Second, this is the first time i write and publish something related to the Dream SMP, so I'm kinda nervous about this lol. Third and least, this is just my take on what I think Tubbo could have said when he was judging Tommy's crime today (November 29th). Hope y'all like it!

Loud arguments were getting mixed everywhere, there was no voice that couldn’t be heard in the middle of that chaos. Tommy just confessed his crime while laughing, fundy and Quackity were trying to keep him quiet, George, Niki and Ranboo were all shocked by what they just heard and Karl was backing up the king, defending him. It was a complete mess, but the only one who could resolve everything managed to take a deep breath, organized his confusing thoughts and do what was necessary, even if it was not what he wanted, especially knowing that it was all his best friend’s fault.

— Silence! I have made a decision.

Tubbo’s voice resonates through the court, sending shivers down everyone's spines, especially noticing how serious the president was, being the first time some people there witness such a thing, once the boy was always playful and extremely joyful. But what they didn’t know is that he was tired of being dragged by the youngest in every difficult situation he put himself on.

— Tommy, you know, it was you and me together since the start, right? You were one of the reasons why we built this great nation called L’Manburg, and also the reason why we got the land from the hands of that tyrant whose name I’m not going to say. On November 16th I was declared president of the nation, and instantly I made you my vice-president, after all, you were always by my side, being my best friend and my biggest support. Today, right here, in this court, I feel regret. I noticed that in a moment of pure euphoria, my brain wasn’t able to stop me from doing something that I know that I shouldn't do. But now, I’ll pay for my mistake. Therefore, I, Tubbo, the president and judge of this case, declare that TommyInnit is not the vice-president of New L’Manburg anymore.

Gasps and interjections were thrown in the direction of the leader. It was certainly a difficult thing to do, but after all, he knew it was the right thing. Tubbo cared for the nation more than anything else, it was his job to protect it even if it cost his last life, and he would do it, don’t matter the prize.

— And I am not finished. — Silence once again, loud heartbeats echoed in between the walls, and that was the only sound they had as a background. — TommyInnit, you are now a normal citizen of New L’Manburg like any other, meaning there you’re not a representative of our country. And with that being said, I warn you about something that I want you to listen very carefully, because I’m not going to repeat myself. If you commit any other crime that could potentially initiate another war or put our land in risk, you’re going to be put in jail. In other words, you are going to be exiled from New L’Manburg again, but this time I will make sure that you will not going to be able to put your feet back here ever again. Do you understand, sir TommyInnit?

With a reluctant nod, Tommy agreed with the terms. He wasn’t expecting that coming from his best friend, he thought he would always have his back and defend him. While being set free, he looked at Tubbo one last time, wondering what has he done to get such a harsh treatment, but it all comes down to his greed and selfishness, and the fact that he still didn’t notice that the world does not revolve around him, and even though he wants his disks back, he can not risk everyone else’s lives for his needs.


End file.
